


What I Love About You

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: :) hi I'm still in love with Kyochisa hyuuuuu, F/M, dr3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: I'm love Kyochisa despite all the angst I write for them I promise.
I mainly wrote this as a vent because I'm still broken after DR3 and also Ace Attorney 6 decided to make my fave the culprit. Again. Like oh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm love Kyochisa despite all the angst I write for them I promise.
> 
> I mainly wrote this as a vent because I'm still broken after DR3 and also Ace Attorney 6 decided to make my fave the culprit. Again. Like oh.

There were a lot of things Kyosuke Munakata loved about Chisa Yukizome.

He loved the way she smiled. Chisa was always a naturally happy person, always smiling and beaming and glowing like a phosphorescent light of positive energy. She beamed at everyone and always offered her reassurances with a comforting expression and a hug, her grip tight and reassuring, feeling as though she wouldn't let go, she wouldn't leave.

He loved her laugh. She laughed at things that were funny, laughed when things were awkward, laughed to tease, and laughed to cope. But it was a beautiful laugh. Light, sweet and gentle, never forced, always genuine. It was soft enough to not be annoying, but strong enough to lift your spirits no matter what.

He loved her dedication. Chisa was loyal, she was determined. She was always willing to help, be it for better or worse. She was reckless in that regard, but that was more endearing than anything.

He loved the way she expressed herself. She was emotional, she was happy but easily swayed, easily pushed into anger, or sadness, but never enough to hold a grudge. She was forgiving, she was trustworthy.

She was beautiful in every way.

Even when she was hanging dead from a chandelier, and then falling lifeless and pale with blood pouring from her mouth and tears in her eyes.

\--

There were a lot of things that Chisa Yukizome loved about Kyosuke Munakata.

She loved his professionalism. He was never swayed by others, he was always so strong and sturdy in the eyes of his co-workers. He was to the point, and though he made mistakes she knew from the bottom of her heart that his intentions were well and good. He really cared for the cause he was fighting for.

She loved his courage. So strong and unwavering, undying and everlasting, like a flame in a golden bowl it was always ignited, ready to burn anyone who chose to cross him without a moment's hesitation.

She loved his sensitive side. It was a side that only Chisa saw, but it proved he wasn't some working machine. Kyosuke smiled and laughed and cried like any other man did. He had hopes and dreams and interests, and he was tender and understanding and a firm shoulder to cry on. Every hushed whisper of ‘it's going to be OK’ made her forget what was going on outside, for just a little bit.

She loved the way he slowly broke now that she wasn't there to save him. She loved watching him get hurt and broken and hurt and broken again, all by himself in some sick torture that proved just how little he cared about himself, and how much he relied on Chisa.

She loved watching him scream and cry from behind a screen, trapped in the movie theatre. She loved not being able to help him.

She loved just how much fate hated the two of them being together.


End file.
